Hard disk drive incorporating rotating magnetic disks is commonly used for storing data in the magnetic media formed on the disk surfaces, and a movable head are generally used to read data from and write date into tracks on the disk surfaces.
It's typical to test the hard disk drive during manufacturing both to reject defective devices and to adjust device parameters to improve operation. This process may include, for example, writing and reading data patterns from a storage medium associated with the device. BER typically forms an important performance criterion during testing or operation of the magnetic head. Simply, BER test is a testing tool which is used to determine the magnetic head performance by writing the data pattern to the storage medium and reading the data pattern for code comparison. A remarkable BER will be served as a critical factor to reject the magnetic head which should be improved or repaired.
A conventional BER test is performed under a DET testing platform which simulates dynamic performance of the hard disk drive, for example, the flying performance, the reading and writing performance of the magnetic head, to evaluate the accuracy BER. However, this test method must be carried out in slider level, that is, the sliders are tested one by one, which costs abundant time and a great deal of manpower.
Hence, it is desired to provide an improved method and system for evaluating BER for a magnetic head to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.